Knives (Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi)
Knives (ナイブズ; Naibuzu) is a top gunslinger of the Jigumo (Black Spider) Clan, with his skills of a revolver and he's the sharpshooting tactical ninja among the Yamigakure. He's a fan-made character for Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite), this character based on Trigun. Appearance A light blond hair, wearing a desert-style tactical suit as well, also wore a black trench coat. had a combat knife that holster on his left shoulder (like Leon's in RE4) underneath his coat. And the additional, he wore a cowboy spurs attached on his shoes. Underneath his coat, is wearing a 2 sets of holsters on the belt, one is on right side front, and the other is a back in 3-o'clock position on the left side. (think its Marushin Leather Holster), and last is on the lower back is also formed a 3-o'clock position. And also the final part has a 5th revolver (Custom Single Action Army) on the right ankle. Also had a Kukri knife strapped on the left-side of his back, allows letting his right hand to unsheathed. With a new additional and arsenal was a Bandolier and another holster for high powerful magnum revolver was a S&W 500 revolver. History During his orphan days, he did watch american shows, with a skill with a revolver. He wanted to became a sharpshooter. He used his skills of pickpocket to buy some movies. But until the Black Spider Ninja witnessed his skills. So they abducting to recruit into its ranks. Until he meet Menma, Uragi and Kagerou. Since he is joined in a military for sure to be part of the Tactical group. Until he did admitted with a skills for a pistol was fancy, but turns out that he jammed and damped the automatic pistol that he tried out in the movies, but that wasn't his idea with his skills with a pistol. So he recommended with a 'revolver' to do so, without sudden mistakes. He spend years to learned with his tricks with a revolver. And even a skilled gunslinger. He requested Genshin for revolvers, a better caliber revolver. Plot Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi Team Tarantula and his team Wolf Spider were send to compete the Chunin Exams for murdered the Heir of the Hayabusa Clan. During the match, it was flawless match, since a simple kunai and a single shot of the revolver. Powers & Abilities He was pretty skilled with handguns like in the movies from america. Since until he was recruited in the Jigumo (Black Spider) Ninja ranks into its clan. First, he wielded a semi-automatic pistol before recommended with tactical enforcer. Then until he jammed the pistol, since that technique he tried will had try a revolver, instead. But he can reload his pistols in quick timing. He was good with a combat knife and kukri blade weapons. With a size of how fast those weapons were. Since being a tactical ninja, along with Tessai. He will pretty sure for a high magnum pistol. And also pretty good with throwing knives like kunai. Also with Ninjutsu is about Chunin Level, and Ninpo were practitioner. Weapons Weapons # Mateba 2006M (6-rounds; .357 Magnum) 3x (18 shots) (2; on right hip front and other on back of the right hip, form a 3-o'clock formation. And the 3rd is on the right side of the lower back), # Custom Single Action Army Revolver (with a shortened barrel; 6-shots, .45 Long Colt, strapped on the right ankle) # Tactical Bowie Knife, # Kukri - An inwardly curved blade # kunais # Incendiary Shuriken, # & Wesson Model 500 (5-shots; .500 S&W Magnum) - It has a 12 Barrel, rubber grip. Leupold VX-111 2.5-8 x 32mm scope. - Holstered on the #Taurus Raging Judge Shotgun Revolver (5-shots; .28 gauge) Suppliment and Storage Seal # 150 x 50 - .357 Magnum with Speedloader - located in left side of the belt. # 60 x 20 - .45 Long Colt with Speedstrip Revolver Reload - located on the ankle holster # 50 x 10 - .500 S&W Magnum (12.7×41mmSR) - Located in the pouch # 56 Round Shotgun .28 guage Shell right-side shoulder Bandolier Techniques * Kawarimi (Substitute), Henge (Transformation), Mizu Bunshin (Water Clone), Fuuton (Wind Release): * to be added... Katon (Fire Release): * to be added... Suiton (Water Release): * to be added... Hyouton (Ice Release): * to be added... Shakuton (Scorch Release): * to be added... Ninpo # Art of the Wind Blades (Hama Reppujin no Jutsu; "Art of Violent Wind Blade Exorcism"), # Art of the Ice Storm (Hyoujinsatsu no Jutsu; "Art of Killing Ice Blade"), Trivia * The character will based on Trigun's Knives Millions, the brother of Vash the Stampede. * His skills for a revolver with be like Revolver Ocelot from Metal Gear. * The Mateba 2006M revolvers were completely inspired by Togusa's in Ghost in the Shells, because of his likeness of the revolver's stopping power than standard issue guns. * That he is similar then Erron Black from Mortal Kombat. Reference